


Touch me one more time, come on, dare me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loses a dare to Misha. Misha has an interesting forfeit in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me one more time, come on, dare me

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of the Merry Month of Masturbation (2010) over at LiveJournal.

Oh fuck fuck _fuck_ \- Jensen has to double over while he tries not to come in his pants like a thirteen year old, and _shit_ that really doesn’t help the situation, in fact it pretty much makes it worse as the butt plug he’s wearing pushes against his prostate and _motherfuckingsonofabitch_ he really needs to come right now.

He pushes his hands up against the outside of his trailer and takes a moment to breathe deeply while he tries to work out how the hell he’s gonna get up the steps and out of this wide open space where just about anyone could turn the corner and see him, all without shooting his load over the inside of his boxers.

“Need a hand, Jen?” comes a laughing voice behind him, and when the fuck did Misha sneak up on him?

Jensen tries to shoot him a glare, but it probably just looks like he wants to fuck him into submission instead – “no thank you, this is all your fault. Bastard.”

The huge grin that appears on Misha’s face really shouldn’t make Jensen’s cock twitch like that. He’s gonna blame it on the huge plastic dick in his ass that’s currently making him see stars.

“You lose a bet, you pay the forfeit. It’s not my fault that I’m more... _imaginative_ at deciding forfeits than you are.”

Jensen quirks an eyebrow up at that, “this isn’t imagination, Collins – it’s torture. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to attempt to get into my trailer now,” or rather he _would_ be trying to if Misha hadn’t moved to block his damn path.

“Are you wearing everything I told you to?” and shit, Misha is stood really close right now – and he’s lowered his voice so just the two of them can hear.

Jensen straightens up – slowly – and looks Misha straight in the eye, “I don’t pussy out on forfeits, man. Yes. I’m wearing it all,” and there’s no mistaking the look in Misha’s eyes right now, or the slight hitch in his breathing. If Jensen hasn’t already been hard and straining in his jeans then he certainly would have been well on his way now.

Misha grabs Jensen by the elbow and practically hauls him up the trailer steps, and then all of a sudden Jensen is being pushed inside while Misha pulls the door shut and locks it, before he turns and crowds Jensen up against the kitchenette units.

“Show me.”

And what the _fuck_ \- Jensen isn’t gay. He’s not. He’s fairly certain that Misha isn’t either, what with him being married and all. But the thought of pushing his jeans down and showing Misha the cock ring and butt plug he’s wearing _because of Misha_ is causing him to see stars because _Jesus fuck_ he really wants this. He really wants Misha. And given how close Misha is getting to him, how he’s breathing hard against Jensen’s cheek, it looks like Misha wants him just as bad.

And yeah, Jensen thinks he could get on board with that.

He pushes a hand between them, ‘accidentally’ brushing against the pretty impressive bulge growing in the front of Misha’s pants, and undoes his belt, then pops the buttons holding his jeans together in rapid succession. He quickly glances up at Misha’s face and has to bite his lip to stop the moan, because Misha’s lips are parted and wet, and it looks like Misha’s entire world has narrowed down to Jensen’s crotch, and fucking hell – Jensen is never going to survive the next time Castiel looks at Dean like this, because all he’ll be able to think about is how much he wants to fuck Misha.

He drops his gaze back down as Misha moves his arms to either side of Jensen and leans against the counter top, pinning Jensen in place. It’s so warm in his trailer right now, and Jensen can feel his body flushing with heat as he grabs hold of his jeans and boxers and pushes them both down to mid-thigh. His cock springs free, shiny with pre-come, and surrounded at the base by the dark blue cock ring.

Misha’s forehead presses against his own, and this close he can feel how much both of their heartbeats are thudding against their chests.

“Did you buy this? Did you buy this because of me?” Misha is barely speaking now, voice practically a whisper against Jensen’s skin, and he can’t stop his dick from twitching. He can feel himself blushing at the heat of Misha’s stare.

“No. I, er -” Jensen clears his throat, “I already owned this.”

Misha’s hips jerk forward at that, and he drops one hand low on Jensen’s hip and squeezes a little. Jensen doesn’t know what to do with his own hands, but he knows he wants to touch Misha, so he reaches out and hooks his fingers into the belt loops around Misha’s waist and tugs a little, earning a low chuckle from Misha.

Jensen can feel Misha’s hand move further back, until his arm is wrapped around him, fingers stroking across his ass until they brush against the base of the butt plug, nudging it a little harder into him – and _fuck it_ he’s right on the edge again.

“And this?”

“Same,” Jensen breathes out, and Misha just groans and buries his face in the side of Jensen’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses all along the sensitive skin until Jensen can’t help but moan Misha’s name.

“Fuck, Jen – I need to see you,” and Jensen’s more than a little confused, probably thanks to all the blood that’s stuck somewhere decidedly south of his brain, because Misha’s fucking looking straight at him – and then with a flash of awareness he realises. Misha wants to _see_ him.

Fuck, that’s hot.

“Yeah, yeah – where, um, where do you want me?” and Jensen doesn’t think he’s ever felt more turned on than right now, he wants this so bad, and he can feel the cock ring squeezing him too tight as he grows a little thicker, but it’s fucking worth it if he can get Misha looking as blown out and stunned as he does right now.

“Get on the couch,” Misha all but growls – and that is so his Castiel voice. Jensen would laugh a little, but he’s too busy trying to will himself under control.

Jensen hitches his jeans up so he can make it across the trailer to his couch without tripping himself up, and he tries to sit down as gracefully as possible with a butt plug currently making him its bitch.

“Push your jeans down, and spread your legs for me.”

Jensen looks up at Misha to find he’s moved closer, but still well out of reach. He’s pulled out one of the director style chairs from near the trailer’s small table and turned it so he’s facing Jensen on the couch, and Jensen suddenly finds it difficult to swallow when Misha leans back into it and starts to unzip his jeans.

He settles back into the couch a little more and pushes his jeans down his legs, toeing his shoes and socks off before kicking his legs free of their constraints. He has a sudden moment of awareness – he’s sat bare-assed on his couch, legs spread, cock ring tight around his dick and butt plug splitting him open, across from his friend and co-star, and he can feel the beginnings of a freak-out about to hit – but then he hears Misha groan his name while he wraps his hand around his dick and pumps it once, twice, and all of a sudden Jensen is back in the game.

“Take the ring off. I wanna see you come all over yourself, Jen. Wanna watch you fuck that plug in and out, and then just fucking lose it all over yourself,” and _fuck_ Misha has pushed his jeans down past his knees, and Jensen can see how tight Misha is gripping his dick – lifting his hips a little as he fucks in and out of the tight ring of his hand, and Jensen needs to get this motherfucking ring off soon, needs to come all over his stomach so he can watch Misha come undone.

“Yeah - _fuck_ Misha, yeah,” Jensen is well aware that he sounds like he’s in a bad porno, but he just can’t care right now, can’t spare the brain cells to try and be coherent, and he’s fucking finally managed to get the cock ring off – he throws it down near the floor somewhere, who knows where – and he can’t help but fist his cock a little. He throws his head back against the couch because _Christ_ that feels crazy good – but he can feel Misha’s eyes on him, and this isn’t what Misha wanted to watch, so he runs his fingers down past his balls until he feels the hard plastic base of the plug and he gives it a little twist.

Misha is pretty much non-stop chanting his name right now, and there’s no way Jensen is gonna last much longer, so he figures he may as well just go for it – he pushes one foot up on the edge of the couch, spreads his legs even wider, grabs the base of the butt plug, gently eases it out an inch or two and fucks it back in just as slowly. He can feel the heat of his skin flushing right down his chest, he knows that Misha is watching him, and it only takes a few more thrusts and a moaned attempt at Misha’s name before he’s coming all over his stomach, cock twitching and pulsing, and _fuck_ he hasn’t come this hard in a long time.

He takes a second to recover before he looks over at Misha, only to find that Misha’s eyes are locked on Jensen’s and his hand is working furiously at his dick, and then just as quickly it’s all over and he watches as Misha comes all over his chest and t-shirt. Jensen hisses as his cock attempts to give a last spurt of come, and Jesus Christ, he feels like he needs to sleep for a week right now.

There’s a brief pause while they both try to get their breathing under control, then Misha carefully tugs his shirt off to clean himself up, before tucking himself in and moving across the short gap between them to drop himself down next to Jensen. Misha hands over his t-shirt for Jensen to get cleaned up with, and once they’re both mostly presentable, with the exception of Misha still being half-naked, Jensen sneaks a peak at Misha’s face.

“I can’t believe that just happened, man. No, scratch that – I can’t believe you actually got me to wear those damn things to work. I thought I was gonna die I needed to come so badly. No way am I ever doing that again.”

Misha just grins and turns to meet Jensen’s gaze, “we’ll see.”


End file.
